Maybe There's More
by CobraStyleLove
Summary: Jack decides to stay in for the night, and gets an unexpected visitor, who needs a little help. SLASH. ONE SHOT. Review please :


**So, I figure I need to get my slash writing skills up to scratch.**

**So here's a once-shot for y'all.**

**It's Miz/Swagger. Shiz? :') Swiz? I have no idea :S.**

**I don't know if it'll be any good.**

**It's rated M/R**

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES.**

**I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns the WWE, and they own themselves. Probably... I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THIS.**

**And this is entirely fiction. They're sexual orientation is nothing to do with me. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

**Oh, and sorry if I confuse you with the switching names- Mike is obviously Miz, and Jack is Jake. I tend to swap between the in-ring persona and the real them :S**

**Hope you like (:**

Jake was kind of wishing he'd gone out with the rest of the roster, now. He'd turned the invitation to go out and get drunk down, and here he was, sitting alone in his hotel room, staring at the grainy television screen which was playing _Friends_ re-runs. He didn't even like _Friends_. At least he'd managed to find a bottle of Jack Daniels in his suitcase, something he'd saved for an emergency. Okay, so this wasn't exactly an emergency...but it seemed as good a time as any to break out the old JD.

The clock on the wall opposite read one o' clock. It seemed they were really going all out tonight, if they hadn't returned yet. And Jake would know when they came back- they'd be making enough noise to wake the whole hotel up, depending on the amount of alcohol consumed. He'd rather be asleep by the time they came back. Then he'd at least be able to get some peace, being the heavy sleeper he was. But he highly doubted he'd be asleep by then, the Jack Daniel's doing nothing to calm him, making him a little more awake, as it coursed through his veins. And he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Hell, if they were going to come back pissed then he'd rather be just as drunk, so that he didn't have to put up with the annoyance of being sober.

It wasn't long before he found himself somehow falling asleep in front of the television, wishing that he'd chosen to go out as well. He didn't bother to move and get up to the bed, as he was already practically dead to the world now. Within five minutes he was flat out, chest heaving with every deep breath he took.

**XxxWWExxX**

A loud banging on the door was the first thing that alerted Jack to the fact that the roster was back. And by the sounds of things...completely hammered. He cracked his eyes open- a quick glance at the clock telling him he'd been asleep for just over half an hour-, before he stood up, the banging on the door getting a hell of a lot more persistent now.

"Okay, okay! Cool it man, I'm comin'!" he had no idea who felt the need to knock on his door at quarter to two in the morning, but he was about to find out, it seemed. He guessed that it was someone who had just come back from a night out on the town, and he wasn't completely sure he wanted to open the door. But whoever it was didn't seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Jack? This is your room?" he opened the door to find a very confused looking Mike Mizanin outside. Before he could respond, the smaller blonde man was babbling on. "Man, you gotta let me in..." he slurred, trying unsuccessfully to push past Jack and into the room, due to the size difference, and the fact that whatever alcohol was in his body was making him considerably weaker.

"Why?" Jack eyed the man suspiciously, looking up and down the corridor. "I don't want any shit man- go find your own room. It can't be that far..." He really couldn't say having a drunk Miz in his room was a lifetime goal of his. That man could get pretty crazy, after knocking back a few. And it looked like this is exactly what he'd been doing all night.

"Help a friend out here, Swagger." Mike growled, trying to appear menacing. Which wasn't really working for him, what with the whole 'I-can-barely-stand' thing going on.

Jake rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, and leaning against the door frame, barring entrance to his room. "Friends? Miz- we're _hardly_ friends. Acquaintances, to say the most." he was quite pleased with the fact he was able to talk quite eloquently, considering the amount of Jack he had drank before hand.

"Please, Swagger." The man was practically begging now, and Jake was beginning to enjoy the view. Especially as Mike got down onto his knees. Hell, he must be hammered. The 'Awesome' Miz, begging him for help. "Batista's going to _kill_ me, man!"

"Dave?" Jake frowned now, looking up and down the hallway once more, as if expecting someone to come and enlighten him. He sighed, and turned back to look down at Mike. "Get up. You're going to regret that in the morning." he couldn't just let him make a fool of himself, no matter who it was. Though maybe he should have taken a photo first...some blackmail material may have come in handy in the future.

"Just let me in! He'll be here any...any minute now." Mike slurred, trying to clutch at the wall for balance, as he struggled to pull himself up. Jack groaned, leaning down and grabbing his arms, pulling him up swiftly. Poor Miz got a head rush, and groaned, glaring at the blonde. "I didn't mean to do it..."

Great. Now he looked like he was about to cry. The taller blonde closed his eyes for a moment, before moving aside. "Do what? Just get in, Miz. Only till he's gone, ya hear me?" he glared at the man as he wobbled into the room, leaving Jake to close the door quietly.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks..."Mike murmured a couple of times, preceding to fall down on the floor, as soon as the door was shut. He appeared to be relaxing now- feeling safer, now he was behind a closed door, maybe? "I didn't meant to spill-" he paused to hiccup, pressing a hand to his mouth in surprise, before shaking his head and carrying on, as Jack stifled his laughter. "To spill that drink on him. I said...said sorry." he looked devastated. Yeah, probably fearing for the use of his limbs. Spilling a drink on Dave Batista- accident or not- was never a clever thing to do.

"So, you just decide to knock on some random person's door? Smart." Jake rolled his eyes, then winced. If Dave realized Mike was hiding in his room, then it would be the two of them getting hurt. Knocking on the door erupted for the second time that night, and Miz flinched visibly, whimpering. Jack couldn't blame him. The Animal wasn't someone you messed with.

"I'm coming!" He found himself saying for the second time in a matter of minutes, and he scowled. Why couldn't they just leave him out of this? All he'd wanted was a quiet night in, and somebody had just _had_ to come along and ruin it.

"Dave." he opened the door, knowing exactly who it was- only how Dave seemed to know where Mike was, was beyond him. "Can I help you? It's two in the morning, and I just want to go to sleep. So please- make it quick?"

A vein throbbed near the intimidating man's temple, but Jack was more or less un-fazed. Maybe that was just the alcohol, though. Sure, Dave acted like he was all tough- and he was, to some extent- but Jack also knew he was full of shit. "You seen Mizanin?" the man barked, and Jack winced at the stench of stale liquor.

The blonde could honestly say he was considering handing Miz over right then and there...but then the guy just shot him that face- the wide eyes, trembling lower lip...it could give Cody Rhodes a run for his money, that's for sure. He sighed, keeping his eyes trained on Dave. "No, man. Why the hell would Mizanin be in here?" he rolled his eyes, schooling his features to look surprised that Dave would even think to knock on his door, of all people.

"Dunno, man." Dave scowled at him, standing tall, as though trying to look inside the room. Jake glared at him, before looking at the watch on his wrist, exaggerating tiredness, hoping the man would get the hint and leave.

"What'd he do, anyway?" he asked, feigning ignorance, resisting the urge to look down at the growing wet patch in Batista's pants knowingly. He didn't want any trouble tonight. But it sorta seemed trouble had found him, in the form of the immature Mike Mizanin. That guy was always pulling pranks and getting into fights, but it apparently it wasn't his fault tonight. For once.

"He threw his drink at me!" Dave looked seriously angry now, and Mike made a little outraged noise at this comment. He hadn't _thrown_ the drink on him at all! He'd _accidentally_ knocked it off the table, and into Dave's lap. It was an unfortunate incident, that had been through no fault of his own. So, maybe if he hadn't drank so much he wouldn't have slipped and hit it...but still. It was an accident. Miz wasn't stupid enough too do something like that to Batista on _purpose_.

"I doubt that." Jack rolled his eyes at the increasingly angry man. "It was probably an accident. Calm down, man. Just go to bed." he was acting braver than he felt. But he wanted Miz out of his room as soon as possible, so that he could sleep. All he'd wanted was one uneventful night. Just _one_. But could he even have that? No. Of course not.

"You watch your mouth, Swagger!" Dave slurred, shaking his fist at Jack in a move that was so comical the blonde struggled to hold his laughter in. Alcohol wasn't a good thing for Batista, apparently. Jack smirked, ducking his head so that the angry man wouldn't see.

"If that's all, I think I'm gonna go back into my room, now..." he said cautiously, in case Batista got violent with him, and tried to force the door open. All he got was a grunt off the older man, as he stalked off down the hallway. The blonde rolled his eyes, before shutting the door and turning to glare at Mike- who was now drinking from his bottle of JD. 'Hey! Put that down- I think you've had enough, don't you?" he lunged forward for the bottle, but the man only giggled like a child, and dodged out of the way, quite stable for a man as drunk as he obviously was.

"Nuh-uh!" he stuck his tongue out, chuckling wildly to himself. Jack rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a low groan, and collapsing back onto his chair. Fine. He could _have_ the drink. Whatever...he'd be out of there soon, anyway. He hoped, otherwise he was gonna- his thoughts were cut off when he felt a heavy weight on his lap. His hands fell from his face, and he glared at the smiling Mike. "You want somethin', Mizanin?" he was slightly uncomfortable with the way the man was sitting on him, with such ease, legs over the arm of the chair.

The man seemed to be thinking, a slight frown on his face, bottom lip pushed out absent-mindedly. "Yep." he decided on, looking at Jake dead on in a way that unnerved him. "You. You're just...just so _cute_. And nice, too. You s-s-saved me..." he stumbled with his words- the taller blonde couldn't tell whether it was from the alcohol, or nervousness. Maybe both.

"You trippin'?" Jake asked nervously, his cheeks flushing, even more so when the smaller man leaned up to pat him on the left one. The All American-American stood up, Mike falling to the floor with a slight thud. He looked up at him with hurt eyes, and Jack felt bad then. He hadn't meant to drop him like that- he was just...surprised. "I..." he struggled to find the words. "I don't just th-leep with people. I'm not like that..." he cursed the fact that his lisp became more pronounced, when he was nervous.

"Me either..." Miz said earnestly, eyes wide. Okay, so he was lying. Just a little bit. Or a lot. He was widely known as one of the locker-room whores. "Well...kind of." he corrected himself, rubbing his nose slightly. "I like you." he put his best innocent face on, knowing exactly what he was doing- or _trying_ to- through the drunken haze. Sure- he did like Jake. He was blonde, tall, large enough to protect him if need be...Mike's type exactly. But he wasn't any different from the other guys he _liked_ at the moment. Miz just wanted to get into his pants.

"I-I think I should get you to your room." Jake let out a shaky breath, averting his gaze, the blush not leaving his cheeks. "I think...I think you've had a little too much, to drink." he, himself, felt completely and utterly sober, now. Amazing what one little incident could to you. He held out his hand to help the man to his feet, only to find himself pulled down onto the floor, as soon as Mike had grabbed it. Even drunk Miz was strong.

"No." Mike said simply, but firmly, his eyes trained on the blue depths that were Jack's, as he glared at him reproachfully from his spot on the floor. It was now or never...before Jack could even register what was happening, Miz pressed their lips together, harsh, but hesitant. He pulled back when the blonde didn't respond. Maybe he really _didn't_ want to sleep with him...that was weird. _Everyone_ wanted the Miz. He was awesome, after all. "Fine." he frowned, and started to get up, only to find a restraining hand curled around his wrist.

"I...I think it'd be alright. If you th-tayed." Jack said, keeping his eyes on the floor, as his cheeks reddened, the color heading to the tips of his ears. He couldn't even blame the decision to make Mike stay on alcohol, considering he felt incredibly clear-headed right now. There was only one other option...he _wanted_ Miz to stay. He'd always found him hot...he was cool, strong, good-looking...and also _way_ out of his league. Like, seriously. But Mike had made the first move tonight. That meant Jake didn't have to be the one who would look like an idiot, come morning. Then again...he probably would, what with Mike being a resident locker-room whore.

A split second later, Jack found himself on his back on the floor, lips pressed to his urgently, a tongue sliding against them, legs straddling his thighs. His lips parted in shock, and Mike took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern, exploring every part. The blonde beneath him let out a breathy moan- it had been quite a while since he'd participated in _this_ kind of activity. He wasn't one to sleep around, but he didn't give a damn tonight...Mike's kisses were like a drug, and he was hooked already.

Kisses were trailed down his neck, as Mike started to bite and lick at the skin- contrasting feelings that sent shivers down Jake's spine. The smaller man's hand moved down to cup the blonde through the material of his jeans, and Jake's hips bucked forward automatically. He blushed with embarrassment, as Miz giggled a little.

"And I thought you didn't like me..." he murmured against Jack's neck, realizing the man was already hard for him. He smirked, pressing a kiss to the pulse that was beating erratically, before sitting up a little, removing his hand, and moving so he was just _right_, as he grinded down into the blonde, earning little gasps and moans.

"P-Please..." Jack pleaded- he was already needy, with just a touch and a few kisses. There was a tiny part of his brain that was telling him he should probably stop this, but the rest of it was practically dead, his thoughts trailing off, as Mike sucked on the pulse spot on the side of his neck. There was bound to be a few red marks by morning, and neither knew how they were going to explain them. They didn't seem to care, though, too lost in the moment.

"Please what?" Mike smirked against the skin. "What do you want, hon?" he seemed mostly sober now, and Jake wondered idly if he had been that drunk at all. Mike liked being dominant in a relationship...but one thing was for sure- Jake was going to be the one pounding into him. Despite his controlling nature, Mike preferred to be the sub when it came to sex.

Jack couldn't respond. He couldn't seem to gather up his thoughts, make his mouth work, or do anything, as Miz's hands went straight down to his belt buckle, making easy work of it. Before Jake even knew what was happening, Mike slid down his body, using his teeth to undo the button,and slide the zipper down, the slight pressure causing Jake's hips to buck up against him. The blonde was pretty sure the alcohol was warping reality now- exactly how much had he drank? The whole bottle, or what? Because this was something that just didn't happen to him.

The clothes melted away through the next few moment, the room filled with harsh breaths, and moans, as they attacked each others skin with fervor. They found their way to the bed, not once breaking the contact between them, lips pressed together, as they practically devoured each other. Mike trailed a path down Jack's chest with his tongue, until he came to the nipples, paying special attention to them, and smirking at every little gasp that escaped the larger man's lips. He bit down harshly on one nipple, and the blonde restrained a groan, as his member was taken in Mike's mouth. His hands found their way to the short hair, holding the man in place, as he trailed his tongue along the vein on the underside.

Jack could feel the pleasure, like molten lava, building up already- reminding him just how long it'd been. Miz's head was bobbing rather provocatively over him, as he suckled his length like a lollipop. Mike was almost painfully hard by now, the little sounds coming from the blonde beneath him going straight to his groin, as he held Jack's hips in place, so he couldn't buck up into his mouth. He was still taking bit by bit into his mouth- there was no denying Jack's size- slowly, teasing a little. He gagged, as Jake hit the back of his throat, relaxing so he could take more down, moaning, the tremors going through Jake, intensifying the pleasurable feeling.

A few moments passes, before Jack's thigh started to clench, signaling how close he was, and Mike quickly released him, with a pop. The larger blonde made a rather uncharacteristic needy mewl, blushing at himself, as Mike smirked down at him, pressing their lips back together harshly. He sat up again, both moaning as their erections pressed together.

"Yeah, you're gonna fill me up real good..." Mike sighed, his expression wistful, his eyes blown with lust, as he positioned himself over Jack, surprising the blonde.

"Wait! Don't you want to be prepared?" He wasn't exactly arrogant- despite his in-ring persona- but even he knew he wasn't _small_. "I don't wanna hurt you or anything." he blushed a little, looking up at the smaller man, worry etched upon his face.

"Please." Mike rolled his eyes, though he was touched by the man's concern. He wasn't a one to be eloquent, when it came to his feelings and such, so he hid them, like he hid it right now. "I can take it." And he was damn sure he could, too.

Before Jake could protest, the smaller man lowered himself onto his inviting length, groaning loudly, at the burning feeling, as his walls were stretched to accommodate the thick pulsing meat. His eyes watered a little, and he gasped, as Jack stayed as still as he could, his breath taken at the feel of the hot sheath around him.

"Move." Mike gasped out, after a moment, welcoming the intrusion now. He slapped his hands down on Jack's chest. "Move!" he ordered, his member pushing into the other blonde's stomach.

Jake complied, thrusting out and in at a slow, steady pace, trying to make sure he didn't hurt the man. He seemed in anything but pain, though, his head flung back, as Jake changed the angle, finding the fleshy bundle inside him. Mike snapped his hips in time with Jack's thrusts, mewling noises coming from him, slutty moans that drove Jack mad.

"So tight..." Jack was sort of surprised at this, as he groaned the words out. He'd expected the Miz to be a rather loose whore, not this tight, so tight he was practically choking his member.

Kisses were placed on every piece of visible skin, by both men, as they worshiped each others bodies, both becoming closer and closer to losing it, as the pace picked up, on Miz's orders. Mike tightened his muscles around Jake, knowing it would drive the man wild, and he smirked, when he got a guttural growl in reply.

"H-Hand, please?" It wasn't often Mike said that word, or stuttered like that, and Jack knew this. Who was he not to help the man out? His shaking hand took hold of the man's member, fingers sliding over it in time with his thrusts, bringing the man closer to the edge with every passing moment.

"J-Jack-" Mike moaned, his head thrown back, his eyes rolling back in his head as he came, hot, white streams erupting from him, and covering their stomachs and chest. His muscles clenched around Jack, and this proved too much for the man, as he too came, filling Miz to the brim with his seed.

Both slumped down onto the bed, Jake sliding out of Mike, the smaller man hissing at the slight pain, both spent, and panting. A musk of sweat and sex hung in the air, the room suddenly hot, to Jack. He expected Mike to leave, and lay there for a moment, his eyes closed. He didn't want the man to leave, for some reason, but Mike was already moving around.

His eyes flew open, when he felt something on his chest, seeing Miz cleaning them both up with a t-shirt, his nose wrinkled slightly at the state of them. He glared down at Jake's shocked expression, blushing a little. "What?" he snapped, averting his gaze. "I'm not leaving tonight. I'm tired." he finished cleaning them up, throwing the t-shirt to the side of the room, and curling up beside the bigger man on the bed.

Jake smirked a little. Maybe the Miz wasn't as bad as a lot of people made him out to be. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the man, pulling the bedsheets over them. Mike stiffened at first, before he relaxed into the touch. This wasn't like most times. Most times he left...but he didn't want too. And something told him this was more than just a one night stand, as he had originally thought it to be. No, this was different, alright.

**XxxWWExxX**

**So, yeah.**

**There ya go.**

**S'probably not that good, but I wanted to try some one shots out (:**

**Review anyway, please (:**

**Any constructive criticism is loved, cause I wanna be a better slash writer for yall :)**

**Lauraa x**


End file.
